Brooklyn Naval Shipyards
The Brooklyn Naval Shipyards is a waterfront facility used to dock, build, repair, and load various maritime vessels. The Shipyard can be found in New York City, and is visited by JC Denton during Deus Ex. Background The facility appears to be owned and run by the Submarine Warfare Division of the United States Navy. Bob Page builds a new submarine pen in the the facility through subsidiaries of his company Page Industries. The sub pen (called the U.S. Naval Advanced Submarine Research Facility) appears to be a generous donation to the city of New York as a way to further the "continual renewal of the city".Brooklyn Naval Yards Completes Sub Pen However its real purpose is to house a Majestic 12 superfreighter, called the PRCS Wall Cloud, that is transporting the Gray Death virus to New York. Once the Wall Cloud has ported in the facility, the Brooklyn Naval Shipyards comes under the control of FEMA as directed by Walton Simons. All clearances to the Advanced Submarine Facility are revoked apart from a small number of security and FEMA personnel.ASF Clearences (e-mail) While under FEMA's authority, the facility is on high alert. Guards on patrol are instructed to "shoot on sight". Members of the Navy are told that the PRCS Wall Cloud is carrying pesticide to control an insect population that is a potential vector for the Gray Death.RE: Security Request (e-mail on Walton Simons' computer) It seems that very few people in the facility are aware of the true nature of the Wall Clouds cargo and what Majestic 12 plan to do with it. Layout The shipyard has three main areas: a front gate blocking a courtyard of mostly deserted office buildings, the sub pen itself, and several heavily guarded warehouses and courtyards between the two. The soldiers at the front gate are not hostile to JC Denton, and will open the gate for him if he has talked to Vinny in the Underworld Tavern. A sewer system runs under the entire shipyard, though it is guarded by several turrets and laser tripwires. The central warehouses contain several soldiers and a few Bravo-3 Peacebringers. There are multiple LAMs in the warehouses that can be later used by JC to scuttle the freighter. The final courtyard is patrolled by Delta-2 Peacebringers, and JC must pass through here to get into both the sub pen's ground level entrance and the crane leading to its ventilation shafts. The Sub Pen is guarded by Russian Sailors, the Chinese Military, and MJ12 Troopers both on the dock and on the ship itself. Notes * A soldier who is potentially friendly can be encountered in the shipyards just before JC boards the PRCS Wall Cloud. If JC talked to Vinny earlier, the soldier will recognize JC and will grant access to the Wall Cloud. Trivia *A propaganda poster encouraging people to join the Navy can be found in the sub pen. This is in fact a well known poster distributed by the US Navy during World War II. See also Computer terminals found at the facility: * Brooklyn Naval Shipyards computers * Walton Simons' computer Gallery BrooklynNavalShipyards_exterior.jpg|Exterior of Brooklyn Naval Shipyards BrooklynNavalShipyards_warehouse.jpg|One of the warehouses in the facility Shipyards sewers1.png|A view of the Shipyards' sewer system BrooklynNavalShipyards_bot.jpg|A Delta-2 Peacebringer guarding the entrance to the sub pen Shipyards crane.png|A crane that allows access to the roof of the sub pen PRCSwallcloudoverview.jpg|The PRCS Wall Cloud housed in the sub pen USNASRFsign.png|A sign for the Advanced Submarine Facility ComputerLogonLogo US Navy.png|US Navy computer login icon as seen in the Brooklyn Naval Shipyards ShipyardCraneControl.jpg|Crane control room References Category:Deus Ex locations